Home For Christmas
by cancer95
Summary: Edward is a Marine. He has been gone for over five months and with Christmas coming up his wife, Bella, and son, EJ, are missing their hero. Will they get what they really want for Christmas this year


**Happy Holidays Everyone! With the Holidays coming up I was inspired to write a short one-shot about Edward and Bella. I hope you enjoy it.**

I looked into the makeup mirror that was on top of my dresser as I put in my diamond earrings. I did one last look in the mirror when my eyes caught sight of something else, and all of my other thoughts ceased. My attention was drawn to the picture of Edward, framed on top of the dresser as well. My heart ached, and the tears begged to be released, but I couldn't break. I had to stay strong; I had to remain in control.

_**For Him**_

I did, however, press my lips to my hand then placed it on Edward's picture.

"I love you" I whispered to myself.

"MOMMY!" a small voice called as the sound of small feet running followed behind it.

I quickly pulled myself together and turned my face to my bedroom door; where a small bronze-hair boy stood in a fine suit.

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked my son as I kneeled in front of him.

"Can you hep me?" He asked as he pointed to his un-tied tie.

"Sure honey" I said, helping him finish off his outfit.

Once his tie was fixed and straighten, I took a moment to look at him. Everything about this sweet, amazing, four year-old boy screamed Edward. And I wouldn't have it any other way. But seeing my loving son just reminds me of who I am missing the most right now, especially during this time of the year. I felt my face fall a little and I knew he noticed it.

"Mommy? What'd da madder?" He asked me.

"Nothing baby." I said, composing myself once more "You just look so handsome. You look so much like daddy" I told him straightening out his suit.

"Yay!" He exclaimed "I'm happy, I ook wike daddy" He told me; with that, I took my baby in my arms and held him close. 

"Me too, baby" I said as I picked him up.

"Okay. We got to start heading out to Nana's and Papa's" I told him

before we left my room, I brought him over to the picture of Edward.

"Say Merry Christmas to Daddy" I told him.

"Merry Chris-mas Daddy. I wuve you" He said, blowing a kiss to the photo

I don't think I was fully aware of the sacrifices it took to being the Marine's wife until _**this**_ moment.

Edward and I had met during the middle of my sophomore year of college. I had requested a change of roommate, after I came home one night to find my _then-boyfriend_ and _ex-roommate _doing it on _my_ bed. They bunked me with this spunky, hipper, pixie named Alice Cullen. Shortly after moving in with Alice I was introduced to her older brother, Edward, who was Junior at the same University. Alice and Edward were pretty close and basically hung out all the time. So once I started hanging out with Alice, I started hanging out with Edward as well. I don't know when, but over time Edward and I started hanging out more and more, sometimes without Alice. Eventually, one night, Edward invited me out, and not to hang out, but as an actual date. From there, we just started dating. We always had the best time together, and sometimes in our group. Shortly after we started dating, Edward's roommate, Jasper, decided to ask out Alice (with Edward's permission, of course), then one of Edward's frat brothers, Emmett McCarty, started going out with Rosalie Hale, Alice and Edward's cousin. 

Edward and I ended up dating up until he graduated. The night he graduated Edward finally confessed to me that after high school, he signed up for the Marines and was leaving for training that following August. I was a little shocked and hurt. I felt like he had lied to me and it also felt like he was breaking up with me.

"So what, Edward? Do want to break up or something?" I asked him

"No Bella. Actually quite the opposite" He then got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me, Bella?" He asked me.

My jaw dropped and I was felt as if I was in shock.

"Wh-What?" I asked.

Edward told me he wanted me forever. We had already made plans to move in together that summer anyway. But, he said the only way they would let that happen was if we were married. So, after a lot of talking, begging and consideration I agreed.

We married just a few weeks before Edward was about to leave. It was just a small ceremony with our friends and parents. He apologized the entire day, saying this was not what he wanted for me, but I kept reassuring him that all I needed to make this day special was having his last name. Since the weeks following the wedding were spent packing up Edward for training, we didn't get to have a honeymoon. It wasn't until two months later, when Edward arrived home, that Edward's parents, Esme and Carlisle, surprised us with two tickets to Miami Florida for our honeymoon. We spent an amazing three weeks together, I didn't know it then, but that was the most important time of our lives. When we arrived back home, Edward was suddenly called away for combat training. It wasn't until after Edward had been gone for four weeks that I found out I was pregnant with our son. I wasn't able to contact Edward and tell him about the baby until I was in the middle of my second trimester. Edward was so excited, but at the same time upset that he couldn't be there with me. I tried to make him feel better by telling him he wasn't missing out on anything but aching muscles, crazy mood swings and uncontrollable cravings. But that didn't seem to help at all, if anything that made it worse. He wanted to be around for all that, he told me. He wanted to run out at three in the morning to get me pickles and peanut butter and popcorn. He didn't care; he wanted to be around for his child. He wanted to know I was being taken care of. Although it was really going to bug me, I told Edward I would move in with Esme and Carlisle until the baby was born, to put his mind at ease that I was being looked after.

As my pregnancy progressed I did start feeling a small ache in my chest, from missing Edward and wishing he could have been there with me. Don't get me wrong, I was grateful to Esme and Carlisle for putting up with me and being there for me; but it didn't make me want Edward here with me any less. I tried to keep him updated on everything that was going on with the baby, I e-mailed him, wrote him, and Skyped whenever we could. I was even able to send him a web video of the sonogram along with the baby's heartbeat. Thankfully though, when I went into labor, Edward was able to get a few days off, and was right there, holding my hand through the entire thing. After I gave birth to our son, we finally decided on a name; Edward Anthony Masen Cullen Jr. or EJ, for short. Edward was there for the first week after EJ's birth, but then he was called back. It was hard to say goodbye, but this is the price you pay when you're married to a Marine.

Throughout the next three years, life with Edward had been anything but normal. There were times when he was home for a few weeks, then gone for a few months. Sometimes he was home for eight months, and gone for only two. But no matter what, Edward and I always made sure EJ knew his dad loved him. We tried to make sure they would Skype at least once a week when he was away, and that Edward was always caught up with everything that was going with him as well as everyone else, so that whenever he came home, it was like he never even left. Edward was serving out the remainder of tours and nearing the end of his Marine career this coming May. He was shipped out at the end of July and was scheduled to come home after the New Year. We did are regular communication exchange, and in our last Skype session Edward told me that his unit was being transferred to a different base and that he wasn't going to be able to write or e-mail as often. I could understand that, but it had been nearly six or seven weeks, and neither I nor his parents had heard from Edward. This was the longest we had gone without communicating with each other and with it being Christmas Eve, I found myself missing him a lot more.

When we arrived at Esme and Carlisle's for dinner we were greeted with warm hugs from both of them as well everyone else. Since college, the small Cullen family isn't so small anymore. Shortly after Edward and I got married, Rosalie and Emmett announced they were pregnant, and had a little girl, who they named Samantha Caroline McCarty. Rosalie's parents didn't really approve of her being with Emmett and certainly didn't approve of her getting pregnant out of wedlock, so they pretty much shut her out of their lives. So Esme tried her best to fill the spot for Rosalie that her sister so easily opened for her. After the Samantha's birth, Alice and Jasper got engaged and were married within four months. After EJ's first birthday Alice found out she was pregnant, and that she was expecting twins. She delivered a healthy set of fraternal twin; a boy named Patrick Matthew Brandon and a girl Arabella Marie Brandon. Alice decided to give her daughter my middle name because she wanted to name her children after people she loved. I felt honored. About two months after the twins were born Rosalie and Emmett decided to get married then took a two week honeymoon to Aruba, leaving Samantha with Esme and Carlisle, and nine months later, they had their son Tyler Michael. EJ loved spending time with his cousins and always wanted to include them in whatever we were doing.

After all the hugs were given EJ went off to play with his cousins while I helped the women in the kitchen.

"So Bella…" Rosalie started "have you heard from Edward yet?"

"No, not yet" I said, the sadness in my voice very noticeable

I felt a soft hand touch mine and I looked up to see Esme's sweet, caring face looking at me, her eyes full of concern and love for me.

"I know it's hard, dear. I know it's driving you crazy, but believe me, soon it'll all be over and Edward will be home with you; safe and sound."

"I really want to believe you, Esme. I really do" I told her, taking a sip of my wine.

"But I really right now, it's just hard to believe that"

I decided not to spend tonight being upset about Edward, it was Christmas Eve and I had my family and my son with me. And for that, I was grateful.

So once the mashed potatoes were whipped, the ham was at the correct temp. and properly glazed, and the green bean casserole had cooled off enough, we all sat down at the table for dinner. The kids sat at a smaller table next to ours, while the adults sat at the larger. We enjoyed our lovely dinner, and filled it in with stories, laughter and small conversation. After dinner, I helped Esme wash the dishes when Emmett came in with the kids plates.

"Hey Emmett, do you have the costume?" I asked him.

"Got it waiting for me upstairs. Don't worry Jingle Bells" Emmett answered

It was a tradition in the Cullen house, that while the kids opened up presents, that Emmett would dress up as Santa Claus and make a "surprise" visit to the kids.

When the dishes were dried and put away we gathered into the living room with the tree and all the presents. As we were passing out the presents the sound of bells and heady footsteps started coming towards us. The kids started getting excited, knowing fully well who was coming.

And through the living room entryway stood Jolly Old Saint Nick.

"HO! HO! HO!" Emmett said "Merry Christmas!"

The kids screamed with excitement and were almost uncontrollable.

"Who wants to come and sit on Santa's lap?" Emmett asked as he sat down in one of the chairs

suddenly all the kids' hands shot up, wanting to be the first one to sit on "Santa's" lap.

"How about you, little boy" He said pointing to in the direction of EJ

He quickly ran across the room and flopped down on Edward's lap.

"What is your name little boy?" Emmett asked

"EJ" My son answered

"And what can Santa get you for Christmas this year, EJ?"

EJ was quite then. He looked down for moment and I could see sadness in his eyes. But he then looked up, this time with hopefulness.

"I want Daddy to home from Afganie Stan" He said, not surprising anyone

"I want him to be home wif me and mommy"

The room grew silent. All eyes on EJ and Emmett.

"I know you miss your Daddy, EJ. And I know your mommy miss him too" Emmett finally said

"But I promise you, that you'll have daddy home with on Christmas morning"

"Pwomse?" EJ asked

Emmett then held up his pinky and then EJ latched his around Emmett's

After all the kids had had a chance on Santa's lap and everyone was busy with their new toys I quickly left the room to find Emmett in the kitchen, eating some leftovers, still in Santa costume.

"Emmett" I called to him and he looked in my direction

"Listen Emmett" I started "First, I just want to say that it was really sweet what you did for the kids. With that being said, you really shouldn't have made that promise to EJ. We haven't heard from Edward in nearly two months and tomorrow when Edward doesn't show up, EJ's just going to be disappointed and heart broken. I know you were just trying to be a helpful uncle, but that's wasn't helping anyone."

Emmett's eyes were glued on mine the entire. He didn't mutter a single word.

"Say something Emmett" I demanded

but he didn't. He just gripped my arms and walked over to the doorway of the kitchen. I looked at him confused. With that, he lifted my chin up to show me the mistletoe that hung above. Suddenly I felt his lips pressed against mine. I was in shock and at the same time angry as hell. I quickly pushed him off me.

"Emmett! What the Hell!" I yelled

"Someone call my name?" I heard behind. I quickly turned to find Emmett standing there sipping a beer.

_**Huh?**_

I looked behind Emmett and saw that everyone else was still in the living room, but this time they were looking at me.

If everyone was in there, then who the hell was in the Santa suit?

I turned back to Santa and saw that he was smiling at me and suddenly I saw noticed something about him. I walked closer to him and lifted off his fake beard.

Then my heart stopped

"Merry Christmas, Bella" He said

It was Edward

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't speak, I don't think I even blinked. It felt as if the entire world stood still.

Edward then took me in his arms hugged me tighter than he ever held me. That's when I lost it. I screamed, I cried and held him, just as tightly as he held me.

"Oh My God!" I said when we finally faced each other, but never released each other.

"I love you, Bella" He told me

I then kissed him, showing all the love I had him in that kiss. I felt like I was flying.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming" I said, when the kiss ended

"No, you're not" He told me, holding me again.

"I love you, Edward. I love you so much" I told him

"I love you too" He said

A small cough interrupted our moment. And I suddenly remembered we were not the only ones in the room. I looked behind me to see Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper standing in the door way looking at us.

I was a little confused. I was expecting them to jump up in surprise and scream and cheer, like I had. But when they just stood there, it became clear to me.

"They knew?" I asked Edward

He then wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me.

"I came home two days ago. I've been staying with mom and dad so I could surprise you." Edward explained

"Well consider me surprised." I told him facing him and holding him one more time

"Daddy?" We heard the tiny voice of our son coming from the hallway. We turned around to see EJ standing there.

"DADDY!" He screamed as he ran to his father. A fresh pair of tears started as I watched my husband hold our son.

"Hey Buddy" Edward said, I could hear his voice crack with tears.

"I mist you daddy" EJ said as looked at his face.

"I missed you too" Edward said

He then took his other arm and wrapped me in with them.

"Merry Christmas Daddy" EJ said

"Merry Christmas" Edward said, pressing his lips to EJ's head and then to my lips

Best Christmas EVER!

**I hope you like this story. I hope you all have a wonderful holiday and keep our soldiers and their families in your thoughts this Season. Don't forget to read and review.**

Happy Holidays!


End file.
